The Liberator
Grand Theft Auto Online |manufacturer = Vapid |related = Sadler Sandking Monster Marshall |price = $742,014 (Original release) $556,511 (2015 release) }} The Vapid The Liberator is a limited edition monster truck featured in the Independence Day Special for Grand Theft Auto V. It is no longer available in Grand Theft Auto Online unless it was bought by the player, but remains available in single player. It is the fifth monster truck of the series and the second in the HD Universe. Design Being modeled as a high-performance monster truck, The Liberator features a tubular frame with a fiberglass body, and it sports large unproportional wheels with off-road tires. The Liberator's fiberglass body seems to emulate the design of the Sandking; however, it is not entirely identical. The truck features a realistic tube-frame chassis (real-life monster trucks use these to maintain the truck's integrity on hard hits; a normal truck would simply break apart), with shock towers and sway-bars to maintain the realism of what a normal monster truck would have to offer. A unique cosmetic feature is two American flags in the back. The Liberator can only seat two. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Liberator is a very high performance vehicle. It is powered by a high-output supercharged V8. It has a decently high speed that can can keep up with almost all "normal" cars in the game. Although it only has 3 gears, it is the fastest accelerating four-wheel-drive vehicle in the game, reaching its top speed in very little time. For a vehicle of its size, The Liberator has a surprisingly good handling, as it remains generally stable at high speeds and rarely loses control, possibly due to its large, thick tires and its 4WD drivetrain. The Liberator is unique in that it is the only vehicle in the game to feature four-wheel steering, and this results in the vehicle having an impressive turning radius. The truck, not surprisingly, has a very high damage tolerance, meaning it is very hard to destroy, although can still be blown up by one sticky bomb and can be eventually destroyed by thousands of gunshots at higher wanted levels. Also, as expected, the truck can crush certain vehicles in game and do tricks in the air. GTA V Overview V8 |Drivetrain observed = AWD |Gears observed = 5 }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery Liberator-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Liberator on the Rockstar Games Social Club. VapidTheLiberator-GTAV-Front.png|The Liberator in GTA V. (rear quarter view) TheLiberator&Emperor.jpg|The Liberator stomping on an Emperor. TheLiberator&Dubsta6x6.jpg|Size comparison between The Liberator and the Dubsta 6x6. TheLiberatorLocation-GTAVPC.png|The Liberator parked at Rebel Radio Building in enhanced version of GTA V. MarshallLiberatorComparison-GTAVPC-Front.png|Comparison of the Marshall with The Liberator. (Rear quarter view) TheLiberator-GTAV-Screenshot.jpg|Official newswire screenshot. The Independe Day Update Artwork.jpg|The Liberator as shown in the artwork for the Independence Day DLC. TheLiberator-GTAV-Interior.jpg|The interior of The Liberator. TheLiberator-GTAV-Engine.jpg|The engine of The Liberator. Liberator-GTAV-Uncovered.jpg|The Liberator with no hood. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Found in each protagonist's garage in single player in the Special Vehicles section. It, along with the Sovereign, were no longer available as of 8/5/2014 due to a glitch. Both vehicles returned to the garages after the San Andreas Flight School Update (XB360/PS3). * Sometimes spawns at Rebel Radio Building in the Grand Senora Desert (enhanced version only). ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Could be purchased from Warstock Cache & Carry for $742,014 in GTA Online only during the Independence Day Special. *Along with Sovereign, The Liberator was again open to purchase during the second Independence Day Special, this time with a 25% discount. Trivia * The Liberator in the original versions of the game is the only controllable vehicle in the GTA series to have a definite article ("the") in its name. * The default radio stations for The Liberator are Los Santos Rock Radio, Radio Mirror Park, and Vinewood Boulevard Radio. *The pricing of the truck, $742,014, is clearly a poke on 7/4/2014, which is the date of Independence Day in 2014. *The Liberator is one of the first vehicles in the Grand Theft Auto series to have four-wheel steering; while the Monster Truck in GTA San Andreas was also capable of four-wheel steering, it was not permanent, and had to be activated with the handbrake button. However, The Liberator cannot do donuts, despite the fact that four-wheel steering is what enables real-life monster trucks to do donuts. The four-wheel steering also seems to be more pronounced at slower speeds, while the effect is reduced when travelling quickly. ** Due to the release of the Marshall, it is one of 2 four-wheel-steered vehicles. *The Liberator actually doesn't have any working external lights since the entire body shell is is made of fiberglass. This is more than likely due to the fact that its original purpose was to be used as a show-car. Other vehicles that don't have external lights are the Caddy and the Tractor. *Just like the Insurgent and Technical, The Liberator's tires are completely impervious to all forms of damage. **It is also known to be completely immune to fall damage, in fact it doesn't explode upon impact on the ground even when falling upside down. *The Liberator's frame color alternates between red, white and blue, further supporting the American flag colors, orientated on Independence Day. . *The police dispatcher refers to The Liberator as a white monster truck, despite the fact its body is mostly blue. **This happens due to its body color scheme being textured instead of just a plain vehicle color. In fact, the inverse panels features white trimmings. * While The Liberator and the Marshall are the only monster trucks seen and drivable in the HD Universe, two other monster trucks are referred to on a poster when first entering the Yellow Jack Inn advertising for a monster truck festival, "Truckoraptor" and "4x4ceptor." *Due to GTA V's driving physics, The Liberator does not bounce when falling from a stunt jump, it will just "crash" in the ground. *Rarely, when spawning a The Liberator in a race, it may spawned miss-colored, often with a heavily black-coloured livery. See Also *Monster Bug *Monster Truck *Marshall Navigation }} pl:The Liberator Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:Monster Trucks Category:Motorsport Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:All Wheel Drive Vehicles Category:Off-Road Vehicle Class Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles Category:Special Vehicles